


Windows To The Soul

by Shadyz_lucy



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Gay Hinata Hajime, Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru are Separate People, Kamukura Izuru Has Feelings, M/M, Multi, Not Siblings, Original Character(s), Slow Burn, gay boys, hajime's parents are gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadyz_lucy/pseuds/Shadyz_lucy
Summary: what will hajime do when he catches feelings for the ultimate hope.izuru has to deal with feelings he is very unsure how to go about this.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Kamukura Izuru
Comments: 15
Kudos: 63





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't seen the anime or finished the second game, i know a few stuff from tumblr and complations but not alot, tags will change as time goes on. i feel like this ship needs more love.

Hope’s peak academy is the school every child dreams of going to but only if your talented isn’t that a way to crush a child's dreams, oh you can’t go you're not talented enough. That didn’t stop them though they would find ways to get in even if they had to pay a large fee at least their in hope’s peak.

Hajime all his life he wasn’t enough he was just your average joe, his own biological parents didn’t want him leaving at an orphanage after two weeks of being born they must’ve known he was talentless cause after that everyone who adopted him would return him saying lies that they weren’t ready or how he was troublesome he wasn’t but that was enough of an excuse to end up back at the orphanage he was six when his current parents got him.

They promised not to leave him and they did,he was happy until he started getting bullied for having two moms and how he was talentless, he had to be special right afterall two ultimates adopted him out of all the children. 

“Hajime come on!” he heard the shout of the ultimate runner downstairs, “i’ll be down in a second” he called back out sitting up today he would be his first day for hope’s peak academy he was excited but also nervous, both parents went to the school yet they never told him much about it he heard from other students that it was amazing, sliding out his bed he made his way to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

He walked back to his to see the reserved course uniform laying on his bed, he chuckled quietly having a mom being the ultimate runner made life suck a little less, he got dress watching himself in the mirror as he tried to tie his tie but if was giving more trouble than usual he groan in frustration dropping his hands to the side letting the tie hang loosely around him neck, he left his room walking down the hallway making a right to the spiral staircase as he walked down he could smell breakfast being made an bickering he prepared himself for whatever chaos his moms where up too.

“Please stop”

“Coffee isn’t healthy !!”

“But i’ll die without it”

“You’ll die with it”

“I’m taking the kids and leaving”

“You can’t outrun me honey”

She grumbled into her drink,what hajime could only assume to be a mix of vegetables and fruit, he walked up to them and the one wearing an apron smiled upon seeing him, “morning hajime ready to start the day!” she greeted, miyu glanced up at him nodding her head still a bit grumpy about her morning coffee, “hi mom”, he sat down across from miyu her long black hair sticking out in ways that should not be natural, she clearly just woke up her piercing brown eyes stared at hajime anyone would think they were in trouble but he knew her long enough to know that's how she is in the morning.

He looked up at his mom who placed pancakes in front of him, they were dripping in syrup, he gave her a puzzled look she giggled and booped him on the nose, “it's only for today, i figured you might be nervous” she glanced over at miyu who was not happy with having to eat a bowl of fruits and a green slushie, “we are suppose to suffer together” she mouthed at hajime he grin wolfing down his breakfast before jasmine changes her mind.

“So you’ll be back next month” asked jasmine as she washed the dishes, “yeah as long nothing gets pushed back” came the reply as she handed her the bowl, “hmm okay, porcupine how you feeling about your first day?” he gulped down his cup of orange juice as he thought about it. “I don’t know..i really wanted to go to hope’s peak but….”

“Nervous? That's okay from what I remember the school was nice” said the ultimate runner putting away the clean dishes, “you don’t remember?” he pondered out loud, “ah, i was in so many races school life was a blur” she turned to miyu who was now walking over to hajime “what about you?”.

Miyu bend down so she could properly fix his tie, “mm school was okay, they had an air of superiority though” she mumbled her voice was flat but her movements showed she was interested, she ruffled her sons hair “ah, you should leave don’t want to be late on your first day” she said getting up to go grab a brush to fix her hair, but a rush of wind blew past them lifting miyu skirt just a little.

And another rush of wind and jasmine was back she handed miyu the comb, “you keep running around my hair won’t stay neat.” she mumbled but there was fondness in her voice. “Sorry you move slow, plus you got a plane to catch” and just like that without warning both hajime and miyu was lifted up by the strong lady.

“Mooom!”

“Hold on son”

Jasmine ran out the house leaving their perfectly working car in the garage in the matter of two minutes hajime was no longer in his mom’s arms but now standing in front of hope’s peak academy he didn’t even get time to process or have a silent car ride where he dreaded the inventability , “i’m off to drop your ma at the airport here’s your lunch, text me if you need anything” he took the packed lunch as she fixed miyu or her back.

“Sweetie you forgot my suitcase” miyu mumbled giving hajime a smile, “have fun” she replied as jasmine cursed and ran back home, Yup he was definitely adopted.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nothing to important happens in this chapter

The entrance ceremony was just as he predicted a bunch of children shoved into a room as adults go on and on about hope for the future, kamukura had heard the same song and dance all his life, ‘your so talented’ ‘you’ll fill the world with hope’ ‘you will make the change’ he tune it all out the talk was boring, then people started to be separated in classes how dull.

Just as he expected some random adult pulled him aside to tell him they will run some tests on him before he attends class just to make sure he is who he says he is, he groaned in his head about how useless this was but nodded allowing them to take him away .

Odd that a school had a secret lab they must be doing other illegal stuff, he’ll hack into the system later he thought as they hooked him up to a machine checking his vitals as his brain activity writing down information on their clipboards, they asked him to do a couple simple tasks, solve a math problem,play the piano, mix some chemicals boring things he predicted the out comes of but just did them anyway so he could get it over with. He wanted to head home and sleep his parents would brag about their son as he took a nap the usual he wondered why he was here but he knew why

He was the ultimate hope after all.

  
  


“You can go to your class now kamukura” the man said and he did, walking to his class he watched his surroundings. The reserve course was much farther than he thought, a fountain how boring oh the main building. He went in and made his way to class.

Upon entering the class he could feel some eyes staring at him, a teacher with orange hair turned toward him greeting him with a warm smile, “you must be kamukura izuru they told you might be late, care to introduce yourself” she gestured to the class.

He glanced at them seeing many students, some weren’t even paying attention, some he recognized from just the media, princess sonia in the front, the team manager, kuzuryu in the back he could list them all but he needed to answer the teacher. “no” he replied watching the teacher from his bangs, “no need to be shy everyone is friendly” she smiled trying to calm his nerves that he didn’t have, “you said my name already” he commented getting a few snickers from a couple students he assume to be the dancer, “okay… then your ultimate then you can sit in the back with fuyuhiko” she replied crossing her eyes but keeping a sincere smile.

“Fine...ultimate hope”he said, his voice dripping with boredom in the corner of his eye. He saw the boy with fluffy hair look at him with amazement, he seemed like trouble he noted as he walked to his seat looking out the window. 

The teacher continued her lesson like nothing happened and he continued to ignore her,this day would surely be a dull one.

  
  


As the class went for break some students flocked to his desk to ask him questions.

  
  


“hey what does the ultimate hope mean” a girl with her large bust poking out her chest.

“What's with the long hair?” hiyoko giggled shoving a gummy in her mouth

“You're a guy right, don’t be rude, answer us”a red head asked waving a finger at him, it only served to annoy him so he threw an annoyed glare at the girl. She bit her lip fumbling to say something else.

“It means i can do anything and everything”he replied looking out the window showing his lack of interest in the conversation they still continued to talk even though he wasn’t contributing anything.

“Wow a guy like you exist”

“Dude you should help me out with getting chicks”

“You idiots he is clearly ignoring you”

“I..i..i...hope w-e.can ..bb.be...friends”

“Like anyone wants you around pig!!”

“Augh!! I’m sorry!!”

“Don’t be rude hiyoko”

The conversation continued on without him he buried his head into his hands closing his eyes he would evidently fall asleep and would have to deal with his classmates but for now he’ll rest.

  
  


Yeah just another boring day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where is all the komuhina content i've read it all and i need more.

He opened the door to his home feeling stress from his first week of school already, god this isn’t how he’d imagine hope’s peak academy to be like, he was sure it wasn’t at least not for the main course students. 

Sighing he took his shoes off by the door closing it behind him, quickly making his way to his room he could hear his mom call after him but he needed to get this work done as quickly as possible if he wanted to return it in on time.

Dropping his bag he took out the books and laid them out on his desk, grabbing his pen. He started on the math problem that seemed like nonsense,he divided it then he needed to multiply but the answer seemed wrong. He grabbed his phone and got out his calculator. This might take a little longer than he thought, at least it's the weekend.

________________________________

  
  


Sometime while writing his mind began to wonder, his first week wasn’t bad but it could be better then again it's just the first week of school we’ll get the hang of it, his stomach yelled at him, looking up he leaned back in his seat feeling extremely stiff. Standing up he heard bones pop in places he didn’t know exist.

How long had he been doing work, glancing at the stack of books he managed to finish he had like four more to go, he felt proud of himself he got so much done in such a short time his stomach growled once more to remind him he had to eat.

Sighing he stepped out his bedroom, walking to the kitchen he saw on the counter a bowl of oatmeal waiting for him, he glanced around that's when his eye caught the on how bright the sun shined through the window, pulling back the curtain slight he saw the sun now rising the sky not being fully lit up yet.

Grumpy he sat down and ate his breakfast, did he really stay up all night doing homework, he suddenly realized how tired he felt he was so grateful he didn’t need to do a morning run with mom today, or should he be worried she wouldn’t usually let him miss jogging.

Just as he was finishing his bowl the front door opened , the tan lady walked in wearing her sports bra that was soaked in what you could only assume was sweat. Her tights were also soaked, her curly brown hair was pulled into a puff to keep them out of her way. 

She smiled once she caught sight of hajime then pouted once she realized how sleepy he looked, “you should take a break” she stated her voice commanding but caring, “i will,i’m almost done” he replied shuffling to the side to avoid her gaze.

“You have an hour and I'll bring you down for lunch”she reasoned, clearly exhausted herself, he nodded and headed upstairs returning to his bedroom.

  
  


__________________

The weekend past in a flash the minute he finished his school his brain clocked him out that when he woke up it was noon, he got an earful from jasmine then had to workout for several hours to make up for the time he lost. 

Dreadful Monday soon came, his mom at least had the decency to let him travel on his own, he did not need to be that kid who’s parents still picks them up. As he arrived at the school he already felt a sudden weight on his shoulders,putting on a confident smile he marched in,in hopes today was different. 

It wasn’t, he propped his head in his hand not paying attention to the teacher, she clearly didn’t want to teach and every other minute the conversation would drift back to her love life. 

Once they were free for break he went to the vending machine outside, he decided to do some wondering he was in no rush to return to that broken classroom. As he sipped on his canned tea he felt someone bump into him looking at his side he saw a girl busy at playing her gameboy, “uh hello?” he shook the girl slightly to get her attention, she kept pressing the buttons for a couple more seconds then looked up at hajime.

“Sorry..hello”she replied looking back at her game, “um..what are you playing?” he asked feeling the need to fill the silence, “Gala Omega, you ever played” she glanced up at him giving a soft smile. “Oh yeah but i kept getting stuck on a level” he replied remembering he got it for his birthday, she perked up her gaze now focused on him.

“Really which level is it, i can give some tips” she turned to show him her game “i’ve already finished the game i’m just looking for any secrets” she paused and finally gave him a good look. “Oh..i’m Nanami Chiaki..i think”she mumbled playing with her uniform, he also notice she was wearing the main course uniform, so she was an ultimate he made eye contact with her feeling warm and safe with her, “oh i’m…H..Hinata Hajime” he replied he wasn’t sure why he’d stuttered maybe because she was an ultimate.

“Well hinata do want to play, we should still have some time” she was going in her bag for something when the bell rang signaling for them to head back in class.

“Oh” her mouth in the shape of an ‘o’ as she looked sheepishly art him, “we can play later” he suggested he wanted to be around her more and she had a friendly aura around her.

“Yeah,yeah see you “she replied, her soft voice ringing out a small smile creeping on her face. Hajime returned it, turning around he left for his class for once in his school life he looked forward to something. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i got my first comment yay!! 
> 
> there is so little komuhina content i'm not sure how to write izuru tips are appreciated

He groaned in defeat as he watched the loser screen once more, he could hear the girl sitting next to him giggle, pausing her game to look at him. “Lost again?” she smiled and in return he smiled back not feeling too angry about losing. “I’m gonna try again” he mumbled, pressing the buttons on the console to continue where he left off she nodded her head and looked back at her game as well “i’m rooting for you!” she exclaimed like a cheerleader. 

Even though he knew her for a few minutes she had waited for him and they ate their packed lunch on the bench as they made small talk, when they finished eating they played games, chiaki cheering him on every time he won and giving him tips when he got stuck a level.

But like all good things it soon came to an end with the bell ringing, he paused the game feeling disappointed that he’d have to return to his classroom. Chiaki must’ve sense his disappotined meant cause she looked at him, “guess we have to go now” he nodded and handed her the console, “we can play again tomorrow “ she suggested putting both of the consoles away, “really..um..sure” he grinned then blushed, “can..i get your number, so we can play sometime over the weekend” she looked at him the silence filled the air he was almost sure she wasn’t going to give him it after all they only just met. But she started telling him her phone number he had to scramble to pull out his phone to take it down in time. 

_____________________________

The week passed with little to no problem, the teacher was kinda mad he finished his homework so he had the weekend off but she gave him a death glare like she was plotting something in her head.he was sure she was going to give him extra work cause he was a ‘smartass’.

Him and Chiaki grew closer playing video games and making idly chat as they beat each other.hajime was currently laying on the floor exhausted from another workout sissons, he texted chikai about coming over to hang out as he listen to the faint sound of sizzling from the pot.

[gamer girl] i can bring my switch if you want

[porcupine] yeah you have acnh,right? 

[gamer girl] yeah,i’m on my way.

Sighing he glanced to his side watching the women in front of him finish sit ups, “i’m having a friend over is that okay?” he questioned knowing he probably should've told her before making plans.

“Yeah..hgh..” she jumped up going in the direction of the kitchen, “i’ll add some more eggs to the food” her voice faded as he lost sight of her.

“YOU SHOULD TAKE A SHOWER!” he shouted out to her but didn’t get a response, he stood up and made his way to the bathroom upstairs. He was feeling sticky as well.

Turning shower on he stepped into the bath, realising a breath of relief as the warm water hit his skin, washing away the dirt and grim. He got out the shower wrapping his towel around his lower half. He made his way to his room to put on some clothes before chiaki arrived, he grabbed a regular t-shirt slipping into sweatpants he made his way downstairs, the aroma of the food completely over taking his senses.

He snuck into the kitchen not seeing his mom anywhere, he went up to the pot slowly opening up the pot and the smell made his mouth water. The noodles bubbled up alongside the eggs and meat the seasonings brought out more flavours he could feel his stomach encouraging him to steal a bite. As he reached to grab the chopsticks he doorbell rang he dropped the sticks hurrying to cover the pot he left the kitchen.

He ran to the front door, he probably looked stupid running away from the stove like that but he didn’t want his mom to yell at him while chikai was here. He opened the door to see the gamer girl asleep, “chikai...hello?” he glanced around the poked her cheek she opened her eyes rubbing them sleepily, “hmm..hajime i’m here” she mumbled while still waking up.

“I can see that, come let's set up”.

_______

They played animal crossing for a few minutes before they were called to eat lunch, they went back and started playing mario kart hajime managing to beat chikai by using a shell,later that evening as the sun was already setting chikai was playing pac-man while hajime watched.

“How’s the main course?” he laid back on the couch feeling the weight of the day settle on him, “nice we don’t really do work, just things that help our talent” she replied biting her lip as she almost lost, “lucky, how’s your classmates?”.

“Hmm,most are nice and a bit troublesome...there is izuru”she seemed to pause when she was going to say his name, “who’s that?”he question feeling more interested now, “he is really quiet, doesn’t like hanging out with us...he has a lot of talents” she paused the game sighing.

“It's late” he commented, noticing how the room was slowly getting darker, “i guess i should leave huh” she smiled at him, “you sure i don’t want you to travel by yourself” he felt his face flush as he said that.

They both got up and headed to the door, “i live a couple blocks down, don’t worry” she reassured stepping out in the cool air of the night, “this was fun hajime, let's do this again” he nodded feeling a bit sad that she was leaving.

Once he closed the door,he went to clean up any mess they left behind but his mind kept wandering to what chikai said about the izuru guy, he wondered if they’ll ever meet but he doubted from the way chikai described the guy he seemed like the loner type. Huffing out in frustration he threw away the empty snack bags.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: slurs and bullying is mentioned.
> 
> sorry for short chapter (i'm gonna take a break for a bit)

“Wha..huh?”

It was the only words that could leave his mouth as he stared at his desk that was now covered in slurs,he could hear the faint sound of snickering around home raising his head. He looked at his classmates to try and pinpoint who would do something as petty as this. 

Everyone seemed interested in something else but he could very well tell they weren’t, he clenched his fist in anger he knew he couldn’t do anything, he was about to leave to go get some soap to clean it off when the teacher walked in.

“Please take your seats”she stared at hajime clearing her throat before speaking once more, “mr hinata please sit down, i’d like to start my class” he opened and closed his mouth a few times to tell her what happen to shout to complain to be heard, but the words got caught in his throat he closed his mouth nodding he went and sat down at the desk covered in horrible words.

He tried his best to ignore the words, some part of him knew they were just looking for someone to take their anger out on someone who was too happy for their liking but he couldn’t help it.

**Talentless.**

**Dirty.**

**Ugly.**

**Slut.**

**Faggot.**

**How much dicks did you suck?**

**Meet me behind school for a good time ;)**

The insults kept going but he didn’t want his already damaged ego to shrink anymore he looked out his window staring longingly at the main course, someone passed him a paper he took it and read it over not listening to a word the teacher was saying.

Apparently they were going on a field trip with the main course students, something about bringing the two parts of the school together. Probably to raise the school’s image though he was surprised his class was picked for it he began to wonder why.

He read more of the consent note, they were going to an animal sanctuary then a park. The animal sanctuary was obviously for the educational part while the park could be for fun. As he continued to read he saw the transportation combined with the permission to go into the sanctuary fee. 

180, it wasn’t a lot but that added on with the fee of attending this school would obviously put a dent in some parents pockets and he’s betting they won’t be providing any snacks. Looking around the classroom he could see some kids grimace and a few returning the paper they obviously wanted to go but couldn’t afford.

It was like a joke waving food in front of a starving person but the only way they could get it is if they already had food in their belly, utterly stupid. Biting his lip he pushed the paper in his bag he was going on that field trip even if he had to do hundred laps around the neighbourhood.

  
  


___________

He grabbed his bento only to notice that it felt really light, like way lighter than it should be. Opening the box he saw why it was light it was practically empty someone thought it would be funny to eat everything except the vegetables but they didn’t leave it they mashed the vegetables until it was mush.

Grumbling angrily he stormed out hearing laughter as he exited the room,he threw out the ‘food’ he decided to take a walk,allowing his feet to take him wherever it wanted he tried to take deep breaths to calm himself down.

Why was he getting so mad it was just petty yet it still got to him, sighing out loud this was ridiculous looking around he seemed to find himself some sketchy part of the school, humming he looked around to try and remember where he came from.

He turned around and began walking in the direction of the main course building he should find the reserved course soon, he was so focused on finding his way back he didn’t notice the slowly approaching figure, until he bumped into him it brought hajime back to reality as he stumbled to regain his balance. “H..he..hey watch it!!” even though he meant for it to sound threatening it came out like a whimper, ghosh he’s weak. The person looked back at him, their black hair swaying to their side.

Red analyzing eyes stared back at him, it was as he could see right through like he was breaking him open and figuring out what made tick like he was his play thing, a chill ran up his spine as the unfamiliar student watched him. Then without saying a word they turned back and continued walking as though he never existed.

He never felt so unimportant before, trying to shake off the feeling of red eyes staring at him he quickly made his way to the reserved course.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took to long, school kinda killed my love for writing for the time being i hope it isn't to obvious, i have another chapater for mates waiting in my drafts ill post it when i can but i'll be gone until i get Motivation

He watched her anxiously, beads of sweat running down his face he could hear the faint sound of buttons being mash next to him chiaki decided to visit them this afternoon, hajime was glad for the support but he isn’t sure what he’ll do if his mom says no he’ll understand of course they are already paying so much to keep him in the school.

“I...hajime this is ridiculous” she bit her lip looking at the note then glancing up at him, “i mean 180 is a bit much do they think money grows on trees” she grumbled angrily, he sighed feeling like he lost the battle already, that's when chiaki spoke up “i’m going on the same field trip i remember it being 15 dollars to go….i think..maybe” she mumbled looking off to the side.

“Ah so they are choosing favourites, man this school” she bit her lip again he could tell she was trying her best not to cuss in front of them, “it's fine mom...i’ll just go on the next one” he’ll just settle with staring outside the building.

“Oh hush you’re going”, he looked up at her with confusion she still had an angry face on but it was clearly not directed toward him, “this school is clearly up to no good but” letting out a huff in defeat her blue eyes meet his green, “be prepared for an extra workout that day” she grinned, he groaned already feeling his muscles ache, he could hear chiaki’s game play the winner sound as she cheered for him.

Well at least chiaki would be there so it would be worth it.

_______

He rushed into class huffing from running to school from home, if he knew he was gonna start his extra workout today he would have slept earlier last night. He quickly made his way to his seat, some of his classmates glaring at him for some non known reason. 

The teacher strolled in two minutes late,greeting the class collecting any homeworks. “Bring up your consent form for the field trip by the end of the day”she some students groaned in annoyance, none of them going up to hand it in.

He felt his heartache,was he going to be the only one going,in the corner of the room a girl stood making her way up to the teacher’s desk. Seeing her stand up it gave him the courage to go as well. He stood up walking over to her desk. He rested the consent form down, the teacher picked up the two consent forms, sighing in defeat.

“You two will be the only ones going” she said, the green headed girl grinned , “good i don’t have to worry about sharing a seat,” she smiled nudging hajime, the boy nodded feeling somewhat happy about the circumstances at least the girl didn’t seem to be mean.

“Sato and hajime please take your seats” she replied ignoring sato’s comment, the two students made their way to their seats, the teacher having some trouble to quiet down the class. 

  
  


_____

  
  


His head pounded as he stared up at his ceiling the last few weeks had been agonizing, he should’ve known him attending the field trip would skyrocket the reasons for people to make fun of him.

It was stupid, them being angry at him was stupid, him thinking about it was stupid. Yet here he was reminding himself of all the snarls and glares he got from his classmates,well at least he won't be going by himself right.

Yeah he had chiaki,he should close his eyes and get what little rest he could get. 

With that hajime slowly drifted off to sleep, until he was reluctantly dragged out of bed.

___

He doubled over trying to catch his breath as he heard his mom run ahead of him, he wheezed feeling like his lungs were on fire as his legs were definitely gonna ache tomorrow. 

He heard light footsteps come up behind him, “you’re still here, c’moe one more lap and we’ll get breakfast” she rubbed his back only to run off again.

Sighing in defeat he began to jog again, just one more lap around the neighbourhood. He was about to finish his lap when he saw a familiar hoodie coming into his field of vision.

“Chia-huff-chiaki!” he shouted, jogging up to her.

“Hinata-kun, are you ready for school?” she smiled.

“It's six in the morning, did you even get any sleep?” he questioned, noticing a few bags under her eyes.

She opened her mouth in the shape of an ‘o’ as if she didn’t know.

____

Walking to school with Chiaki helped him calm his nervousness about the trip,he was in such a good mood the angry glares barely fazed him.

The girl sato if he remembered, she smiled and waved him over, he went over to her and he sat next to her.

“Ready for our trip?”

“Kinda nervous”he admitted, she chuckled and gave him pat on the back, “don’t be you can sit with me and my friend she’s in the main course”

“Oh i have a friend as well”

“See no need to be nervous, i can’t wait to hang out with her”a light flush came across her face, he shrugged not paying attention to it.

“Have you met the other ultimates?”

“Yeah, not all of them, they’re nice for the most part”she leaned back in her seat.

“Oh?”

“You’ll understand when you see them”she pulled her backpack on, the teacher waved them over and she told them to meet the other students by the gates the bus should be waiting for them.

They left the class feeling the stares of their classmates on their backs as they exited. The envy from their stares was enough to kill a man. As he continued to walk beside sato he could practically feel the excitement radiant from her body.

He could also see a group of main course students, he could make out chiaki's cute cat hoodie from the crowd. They stood next to the students, a redhead and a girl with large pigtails coming up to them.

“Hey sato, you have all your stuff for the trip?”

“Yes you’ll sit next to me on the bus right?”

“NO she's sitting next to mee!” the yellowed haired girl complained, stomping her feet, “suck it up i was her friend first” she immaturely stuck her tongue out at her.

Hajime chuckled quietly to himself as the two girls ‘fought’ over who was gonna sit with mahiru, said girl was desperately trying to calm down the two girls.

“Long time no see hinata-kun”he quickly turned to chiaki who smiled brightly back at him. He smiled back at her but he could see from the corner of his eye someone watching them intensely.

He tried to brush it off and focus on the pinked haired girl in front of him, “what kind of snacks did you bring?”

“Huh? oh brought-” he shrugged his bag off his shoulder to see what he had pack again, “a granola bar some chocolates a doroteo and haribo gummies”

He looked at the rest of the other snacks that mostly were flavourless crackers or some fruit, at least his mom gave him some sweets or less he would have to starve.

“Haribo gummies!” they both turned to hiyokoi who was staring wide eyed at him.

“Can I have them, I absolutely love them. I already ate all of mine” she had one of the cutest puppy dog eyes he had ever seen.

“I don’t know..”he did not want to be stuck with raisins as a snack.

“Please uh-” 

“Hinata hajime”

“Please hinata-kun i won’t call you a useless slob for the day”

He glanced over to chikai who obviously didn’t know what to tell him, and from mahiru’s stare it would be best to just give it to her, reluctantly he cave in.

He handed her the bag and she bounced up and down she even tackled him in a hug before turning back to mahiru.

“My snacks” he quietly whined. Chikai patted him on the back, “don’t worry we can share”she cheered. He opened his mouth to complain some more when the teacher showed up, she had a nice bright smile, it almost caught everyone's attention.

“Hello students ,i hope you’re all excited for the trip!” she clapped her hands together, “you’ll be put into pairs so no one gets lost, so to make things easier you’ll sit next to them” she smiled but some of the kids groaned out loud she obviously ignored.

“Komaeda your with nekomaru” she started calling out the pairs. Hajime felt disappointment when he heard chikai was with pekoyama. He cringed when he saw sato paired up with saionji.

“Hinata and kamukura!” 

He looked around to see who he was paired with however he didn’t need to look far as they were already next to him. His eyes met the ruby red ones and he almost screamed from how intense his stare was, “hmm so i’m stuck with the reserved student how boring”.

What the hell? 


End file.
